redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorath
Sorath is an extravagant occidental looking boy with beautiful hair, who is continuously perplexed despite being Tiriel's elder brother and the older half of the "Aizen Siblings". His title is He-Who-Loves-Himself (愛染自 'Aizenji'), which describes his selfishness. With the "Blutsauger" (German for "blood sucker"), which is capable of damaging anything that it touches if a user channels power of existence into it, he uses "the olfactory sense of desire" to seek Power of Existence. He is obsessed with the searching for the Nietono no Shana (Shana's Sword). His obsession with the sword proved to be his undoing in the end. Appearance He's an extravagant occidental looking boy with a beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. He is seen to wear like a little European prince with a little ribbon. In the PlayStation 2 game, Sorath takes on a different appearance, that of an armor-clad warrior. Personality Though being the older one, he thinks and acts in a much more childish way and he is taught everything by his sister, Tiriel. He also is a subject to the passion and whims of his younger sister. Their relationship is most likely incestuous. Tiriel, his sister has stated that her only goal in life is to fulfill every desire of her 'onii-sama' and to protect him. She will do so without regrets, even if it means sacrificing her power of existence, or even her own life. He was almost strangled to death by his jealous sister when he mentions names of other females, such as Hecate. Background ... Plot 'Aizen Siblings Arc' Sorath appears in the anime with Tiriel, searching for Nietono No Shana with Sydonay as a bodyguard. He and Tiriel use a Fuzetsu on the city to lure in Shana. Their Cradle Garden allows them to use unrestricted spells continuously, forcing Shana to try and attack a plant which she presumes to be the power source. But it is a trap, and Shana is captured by the plant. He takes Nietono no Shana and cuts off Alastor's pendant and proceeds to kill Shana. But Alastor returns to Shana and they use a huge flame attack to regain Nietono no Shana and attack Sorath and Tiriel. They succeed in the latter, but Sorath escapes unharmed because Tiriel uses her existence to protect him. They then go to the bridge because Yūji is near the Cradle Garden. Shana attacks them but Tiriel gives up her life to save him. He attacks with Blutsauger but Shana tricks him by throwing Nietono No Shana into the air. He reaches for it but Shana grabs it and slashes him to death before he can. Relationships Tiriel Tiriel is Sorath's younger sister. He does things when she asks him to. Powers and Abilities He has not shown any unique abilities of his own, particularly because of his dependence towards his sister's Power of Unrestraint - Cradle Garden to protect himself and he only uses the Blutsauger as an offensive and defensive weapon. Quotes ... Trivia *In some occult writings, Sorath is the name of an evil spirit that presides over the number 666 and the sun. Gallery References ... Category:Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Crimson Denizens